The Werewolf's Tale
by Lady Camille
Summary: Valentine Morgenstern datang seperti matahari di kehidupan Lucian Graymark. Memberikan terangnya, menjadi poros hidupnya. Diam-diam Lucian menyukai Valentine—suka yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana, dan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan jenisnya. Satu yang ia tahu, bahwa saat ini ia bahagia bisa berada di sisi pemuda Morgenstern itu. Menjadi orang terdekat untuk Valentine.
1. Part 1

The Werewolf's Tale? Bab 21 dari City of Bones? Benar sekali. Sudah lama ingin mencoba membuatnya menjadi kisah cinta Valentine dan Lucian. Oh yah, mereka berdua itu mencurigakan. Dan akhirnya baru bisa mewujudkannya sekarang, bisa menyelesaikan fic ini berarti Raziel telah memberkati. XD

Rate M untuk sedikit Lemon dan Rape. Kemudian Evil!Valentine, karena memang begitulah dia. Dan selebihnya karena saya memang author rate M. #hei

Enjoy!

* * *

Idris adalah tempat yang sangat indah, dengan pinus-pinus mengilap di musim dingin, tanah hitam, dan sungai-sungai beku yang seperti kristal. Setiap Nephilim pasti akan menyesal jika tidak pernah mengenal Idris. Idris adalah rumah bagi para Shadowhunter.

Di sana ada jaringan kota-kota kecil dan sebuah kota besar, yaitu Alicante, tempat dimana Clave berkumpul. Mereka menyebutnya Kota Kaca karena menara-menaranya dibuat dari bahan penolak iblis yang sama seperti pisau _seraph_. Di bawah sinar matahari, kota itu tampak berkilauan.

Ketika Lucian Graymark sudah cukup besar, di sanalah ia dikirim—ke Alicante untuk besekolah. Dan di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Valentine Morgenstern. Tempat semua kisahnya bermula, dan tempat dimana semua berakhir.

-o-o0o-o-

**The Werewolf's Tale**

By Niero

The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part I**

.

Pertama yang dirasakan Lucian saat memasuki Akademi mungkin adalah kekaguman, bangunan menjulang dengan halaman luas berumput hijau, pohon-pohon tinggi berjajar di sisi lain. Dan semua pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya itu, belum dari keseluruhan komplek dimana ia akan menjalani pendidikan. Namun kemudian, ia merasa rendah berada di sini. Pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, satu belum terjawab, bahkan sudah muncul pertanyaan baru. Pantaskan ia? Ia hanya pemuda desa biasa, tidak kaya, tidak cemerlang. Pun bukan dari garis Pemburu Bayangan alami. Dan di saat yang sama juga, dengan dasar pemikiran itu, otaknya memerintahkan kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan Alincante, kembali pulang ke rumah dengan menanggung rasa malu. Menjadi pemuda biasa, bukan siapa-siapa. Atau menjadi mundane saja sekalian.

"Lucian,"

Sayangnya, suara seorang gadis yang begitu familiar memanggilnya, menghentikan gerak kakinya yang sedikit tergesa. Pelan ia mengangkat wajah, berbalik untuk menghadap asal suara, "Jocelyn. Hai," sapanya kaku.

Gadis itu, Jocelyn Fairchild. Cantik, berbakat, dan baik—begitulah setidaknya Lucian menilai. Ia sudah mengenalnya sejak masih anak-anak. Katakan mereka besar bersama.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, ayo kita masuk. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat dalam pelajaran pertama." ucap gadis muda Fairchild itu dengan semangat menggebu, ia bahkan menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Lucian.

Lucian tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk kabur. Saat melihat Jocelyn, bahwa ia kemudian memiliki tekat tidak akan menyerah untuk menjadi seorang Shadowhunter. Meski ketika pelajaran dimulai ia bahkan harus berjuang mati-matian untuk bisa mengikutinnya, mencatat apapun yang diajarkan. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan hal mudah bagi Lucian, ia tidak tahan dipasangi rune teringan sekalipun. Dan tidak bisa mempelajari teknik-teknik yang paling sederhana.

Sudah berjalan berminggu-minggu namun tetap saja Lucian belum bisa menyamai kemampuan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ia menjadi yang paling tertinggal, tidak memiliki teman, tidak begitu bisa bergaul. Ia bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian, seperti sekarang ini—selesai pelajaran ia memilih termenung di bawah pohon dengan buku-buku beserakan di sekitar kakinya, ia hanya mencoba bejalar. Dan dari sudut matanya acap kali ia melihat beberapa pemuda berjalan bersama dan sesekali tampak bercanda. Lucian bahkan tidak berani membayangkan untuk berteman dengan mereka.

Yang salah satunya adalah Valentine Morgenstern, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Morgenstern. Golongan Shadowhunter terkaya dan terpandang di Idris. Di samping pemuda itu tak lain adalah Stephen Herondale, kemudian Michael Wayland, dan Robert Lightwood. Mereka semua bukan dari keluarga sembarangan. Namun, satu kali saat Lucian tanpa sadar memandang mereka, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Valentine—dan ia tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupnya.

Valentine tersenyum padanya. Valentine, Valentine Morgenstern yang itu tersenyum pada Lucian Graymark.

Jika Lucian sedikit mempunyai keberanian. Mungkin ia akan bertanya—atau minta diajari berbagai hal pada Valentine, seperti yang dilakukan Robert, tidak jarang pemuda Lightwood itu mendatangi Valentine, membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan kemudian Valentine dengan sabar mengajari apa yang tidak dimengerti pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tapi sayangnya, Lucian tahu diri. Ia bukan dari golongan yang akan pantas jika bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti Valentine.

Merasa lelah, Lucian merapikan bukunya—dan segera kembali ke tempat ia tinggal selama di Alicante. Ia tidak melihat Jocelyn belakangan ini, gadis itu lebih sering bersama Maryse dan Celine.

.

"Ada yang menarik, Valentine?"

Stephen Herondale, yang sedang bermain-main dengan sebilah belati memandang sahabatnya itu dengan heran. Pertanyaannya tadi terasa sedikit retoris, karena sebagai sosok yang sering di samping pemuda Morgenstern itu, ia mengerti kalau Valentine sering mengamati pemuda penyendiri yang... siapa namanya, Gray—entahlah ia sendiri tidak merasa penting untuk mengetahuinya. Lagi pula tidak ada yang menarik dari pemuda itu, ia justru heran kenapa Valentine kadang terlihat penasaran.

"Kau tahu di kamar mana Lucian tinggal?"

"Siapa?"

Valentine terlihat jengkel, merebut belati Stephen. "Lucian Graymark, yang suka duduk di bawah pohon itu," jelasnya sambil menunjuk arah pohon di kejauhan. "Tadi dia masih di sana. _Seriously,_ Stephen, setidaknya kau harus tahu nama-nama anak-anak di Akademi, paling tidak teman sekelasmu sendiri."

"Erh, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku bisa mencari tahu kalau kau memang ingin tahu." ia tahu jawaban seperti ini tidak akan membuat Valentine senang. "Kau tahu, Michael?" tanyanya kemudian pada pemuda yang terlihat sibuk sendiri dari tadi.

Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan meneruskan mencoret-coret lengan Robert.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" Valentine mau tidak mau penasaran dengan dua sahabatnya yang memang tak terpisahkan—dimana ada Michael disitu pula ada Robert, dan sebaliknya.

"Menggambar rune Parabatai." kata Robert, dan Michael mengangguk, meyakinkan.

Valentine dan Stephen serentak berdiri mendengar jawaban itu, setahu mereka rune Parabatai tidak boleh digambar sembarangan. Dan kemudian keduanya menyesal telah bersusah payah beranjak untuk menyaksikan hal yang konyol—menurut mereka.

"Aku tahu kalian terobsesi untuk menjadi Parabatai. Tapi tidak segitunya sampai menggambar rune-nya dengan tinta." Stephen berucap dengan sedikit nada melecehkan. "Kalian bisa sabar tidak sampai cukup umur dan menghadap ke Dewan untuk melakukan upacaranya dan disahkan sebagai Parabatai?" ia masih melanjutkan menggerutu.

"Apa salahnya, kami berdua hanya yakin kalau suatu saat akan terikat dengan _Tanda_ yang sebenarnya. Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak memiliki seseorang yang siap kau jadikan pasangan."

"Siapa yang iri!"

Valentine bungkam, kembali duduk dan menulikan diri terhadap Robert dan Stephen yang sepertinya mulai sedikit adu mulut. Ia lebih memilih memikirkan Lucian, pemuda itu—ada yang berbeda. Lucian berbeda dari teman-temannya di sini. Di balik wajah lembut Lucian, dan ekspresinya tiap kali merasa kebingungan, kadang bahkan terlihat menggemaskan—Valentine tertarik untuk mengulurkan tangannya, membawa pemuda itu masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya. Membawanya untuk bersama-sama dengan Stephen, Michael, Robert, menjadi pendukungnya. Teman-teman yang akan setia kepadanya.

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Valentine meninggalkan tempatnya duduk.

"Mencari Graymark itu?" tanya Stephen, sepenuhnya telah mengacuhkan Robert dan Michael. "Perlu aku temani?"

Valentine menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Stephen, kau kembalilah ke kamar dulu. Dan kalian juga Michael, Robert."

.

Lucian baru saja menarik selimutnya, ia harus tidur lebih cepat. Karena esok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk berlatih sebelum murid-murid lain mengunakan ruang berlatih. Namun ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat ia kembali melempar selimutnya, menduga kalau Jocelyn yang datang—ia tidak memiliki teman, jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan hanya perempuan itu. Hanya saja, seingatnya Jocelyn tidak berambut pirang pucat, lagipula rambut Jocelyn panjang, tidak terpotong pendek seperti ini. Dan yang paling penting, Jocelyn itu perempuan, sedangkan yang berdiri di depan pintunya ini adalah…

Lucian ingin menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Namun tidak ia lakukan, sosok di depannya terlalu mempesona—dan sekaligus tidak ia percayai. Demi Malaikat, apakah ia tadi sudah tertidur, dan sebenarnya sekarang sedang bermimpi. "Morgenstern?"

Valentine menyunggingkan senyumnya, melirik ke dalam kamar yang gelap. "Apakah tadi kau sudah tidur, Lucian?"

Untuk sesaat Lucian membatu, meyakinkan diri kalau telinganya tadi tidak menelan suara yang salah. Ia mendengar nama depannya disebut. Valentine tahu namanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" lanjut Valentine.

Lucian tanpa sadar membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan mundur memberikan jalan. Masih kehilangan kata-kata.

"Um, Lucian. Apa kau sakit?" Valentine mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucian, untuk mengamati lebih jelas—kamar Lucian remang-remang. Dan tidak ada yang berniat menyalakan penerangan apapun, sekalipun di saku celana hitam Valentine jelas tersimpan _witchlight_. "Hei, jangan berekspresi begitu. Aku bukan Demon atau Downworlder yang megerikan."

Jarak wajah mereka sudah sedemikian dekatnya, dan itu bahkan membuat Lucian lupa caranya untuk bernapas. "Aku... er, Morgens—"

"—Valentine," Valentine menghentikan ucapan Lucian dengan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir pemuda itu, "Kau bisa memanggilku Valentine," ucapnya, ada senyum geli yang menari di sudut bibirnya. Sesuai perkiraannya, pemuda ini sangat menarik. Pemuda yang masih berhati bersih, polos seperti kanvas putih, yang nantinya bisa ia lukisi sesuka hati.

"Valentine," Lucian memanggil lirih, kecanggungan dalam nada suaranya terdengar nyata. "Kau tahu namaku?"

Pertanyaan Lucian membuat Valentine tergelak, betapa menggemaskannya pemuda ini. "Lucian Graymark, tentu saja aku tahu namamu." ia ingin menggoda pemuda ini sedikit lagi, hanya saja mungkin itu akan membuat Lucian takut nantinya—dan itu tidak bagus. Jadi ia langsung saja kepada intinya, maksud dari kedatangannya kemari. "Besok pagi, mau aku temani berlatih?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Lucian memandang lurus pada manik mata Valentine, ia seperti menyelam di malam yang kelam saat melihat warna mata itu. "Kau.. Mau mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selama ini melihat semangatmu di kelas, dan beberapa kali aku melihatmu berlatih sendirian. Kau hanya perlu lebih percaya diri."

"Tapi," Lucian kembali menunduk, "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku… payah."

"_See..._ Itu karena kau selalu menganggap remeh dirimu sendiri." kata Valentine, sebelum ia meraih tangan Lucian, ada bekas rune memudar di sana, yang membuat Lucian kesakitan tempo hari. "Akan banyak _Tanda _yang tergambar di sini nanti. Kalau aku saja percaya padamu, Lucian, kenapa kau bahkan tidak percaya pada kemampuanmu, kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuhmu, percaya pada darah Raziel yang mengalir di nadimu. Banyak potensi dalam dirimu, dan aku akan membantu mengeluarkan bakatmu."

"Benarkah? Apakah aku nanti bisa menjadi Shadowhunter yang hebat?"

Valentine mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian mundur berbalik menuju pintu, "Sampai ketemu besok pagi."

-o0o-

Valentine datang seperti matahari di kehidupan Lucian. Memberikan terangnya, menjadi poros hidupnya. Bukan hanya kepadanya, tapi Valentine seperti poros perputaran kehidupan di Alicante. Semuanya mengelilingi Valentine, pemuda itu seperti memiliki aura keistimewaannya sendiri. Para Guru, serta Dewan juga menaruh harapan besar pada pundak pembawa nama Morgenstern itu.

Dan Lucian merasa beruntung berada di sisi pemuda luar biasa ini, diam-diam ia menyukai Valentine—suka yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana, dan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan jenisnya. Berkat Valentine juga ia memiliki teman, meski rasanya ia seperti pendatang baru saat pertama kali Valentine membawanya bertemu dengan Stephen, Robert, dan Michael. Ada juga Hodge yang datang bersamanya dalam lingkup di bawah sayap Valentine. Maryse, Celine, juga sesekali ikut bersama, yang Lucian sayangkan adalah fakta Jocelyn tidak menyukai Valentine.

Sebenarnya itu tidak terasa penting lagi, dan ia harus segera ke Morgenstern Manor. Ia sudah berjanji pada Valentine untuk datang, sekolah masih diliburkan untuk persiapan ujian. Ia pun harus menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian pertamanya itu dua hari lagi. Dan ia tidak boleh gagal.

"Lucian, oh, kau tampak tergesa." Jocelyn menyapa, saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di jalan. "Takut tertinggal kelompok pemuja Valentine itu—di mana kali ini kalian berkumpul untuk mengadakan pemujaan?"

Lihat sendiri, betapa bencinya gadis itu terhadap Valentine, Lucian benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Ada apa denganmu, Jocelyn? Apa yang sudah Valentine lakukan padamu sampai kau membencinya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengganggumu."

"Ha ha.. Kalian itu menggelikan. Kau menjadi tergantung padanya Lucian, aku temanmu tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun meminta tolong padaku. Tidak pernah menceritakan kalau kau kesulitan dalam pelajaran."

Seperti itu tiap kali mereka bertemu sejak Lucian dekat dengan Valentine. Kemudian Jocelyn akhirnya membuang muka, dan pergi meninggalkan Lucian. Perempuan memang sulit dipahami. Ia sedikit sedih kalau mengingat Jocelyn adalah sahabat pertama yang ia punya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sekarang ia lebih bahagia bersama Valentine.

Daripada memikirkan itu, sementara matahari saja semakin tinggi—ia harus benar-benar bergegas menuju Manor kediaman Valentine.

.

Gerakan kaki mereka seirama, tiap langkah, tiap ayunan pedang. Dan benturan-benturan sisi bilah senjata berkilauan itu terdengar nyaring, atau sering kali tebasan itu membelah angin, karena kesigapan berkelit menghindari serangan. Tidak ketinggalan sesekali ada yang melucur cepat, belati yang Valentine lempar—sayangnya satu lemparan itu telak mengores lengan Lucian. Valentine memang mengajari Lucian dengan intensif, dan dengan keras tentu saja, tidak hanya tentang senjata, tapi juga teknik membunuh, titik-titik vital manusia, serta berapa inci harus menusukkan belati agar bisa menembus jantung. Semakin banyak hal yang akhirnya Lucian pelajari dan kuasai.

Kalau kali ini menuruti kemauan Lucian, perih di lengannya tentu tak akan dihiraukan. Ia memaksa untuk terus berlatih.

"Aku rasa kau tidak cocok dengan pertarungan jarak dekat, pedang mungkin bukan pilihan bagus, Lucian." ucap Valentine sambil memeriksa luka di lengan Lucian.

"Aku hanya sedikit lengah, lagipula ini hanya goresan. Dan kecepatanmu bertarung susah aku tandingi." kilah Lucian, tapi tekat dan kemauan dalam dirinya begitu besar untuk bisa berpedang sehebat Valentine. "Va—Valentine, tunggu." dengan cepat tangannya yang bebas menahan Valentine yang mengulurkan stela, Lucian tahu kalau Valentine ingin menggambar rune di lengannya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Valentine, mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Kau berhasil memakai _Tanda_ beberapa hari yang lalu di kelas, para guru bahkan terkesan."

"Iya, tapi..."

"Aku hanya akan menggambar _Iratze_, percaya padaku. Tidak menyakitkan." kata Valentine, kemudian tetap menorehkan stelanya meski Lucian tampak tidak nyaman.

Memejamkan matanya erat, meski tubuhnya sekarang bisa menerima rune—tetap saja, Lucian belum begitu siap. "Tapi panas,"

"Bagian tubuh yang dipasangi rune memang rasanya panas, Lucian." Valentine menggelengkan kepalanya, kadang sulit sekali meyakinkan pemuda di depannya ini—kalau sebenarnya Lucian adalah bibit Shadowhunter yang hebat. "Nah, selesai,"

"Eh, sudah?" Lucian bertanya sanksi, rasanya tidak menyiksa lagi. Memandang lengannya, panas yang tadi terasa saat tergores stela sudah hilang—dan rune di kulitnya benar-benar hitam dan indah, Valentine sangat bagus dalam menggambar rune. Lebih dari itu, perih di lengan akibat goresan belati perlahan menghilang. "Ini… Aku, aku benar-benar bisa memakai _Tanda_, setelah ini _Tanda_ apapun aku bisa menerimanya. Terima kasih, Valentine."

Tanpa sadar, Lucian sudah berada dalam pelukan Valentine. Apakah tadi Lucian yang bergerak maju lebih dahulu? Tapi saat mendengar ada tawa kecil di bibir Valentine—semua ini menjadi terasa tepat.

"Lucian," panggil Valentine kemudian, ia tampak berpikir serius. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan kau kurang cocok dengan pedang, kau memang harus menguasainya, tapi untuk dijadikan senjata utama itu tidak begitu tepat untukmu. Melihat gerakanmu selama ini, kau adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh." ia mengambil busur dan anak panah di antara tumpukan senjata yang sedari tadi mereka gunakan berlatih. "Cobalah memanah."

Percobaan pertama selalu sulit, namun dari detik pertama Lucian menarik anak panah, menempatkannya pada busur. Dan dengan Valentine di belakangnya, memberikan arahan cara memanah yang benar. Saat itulah Lucian merasakan energi mulai mengalir di lengannya, tersalur ke senjata yang dipegangnya, dan pandangan matanya terfokus sempurna untuk membidik sasaran.

"Apa kataku. Kau cocok dengan memanah," ucap Valentine bangga.

Lucian seperti menemukan mainan baru, sesuatu yang terasa begitu pas untuknya. Dan ia tidak sabar untuk membidik Demon, memanahnya dengan cepat dan tepat di kepala. "Aku menyukai ini,"

Mereka menghabiskan siang dengan terus berlatih, Valentine tetap dengan pedangnya dan Lucian mulai membidiki sasaran bergerak. Penasaran Valentine melempar apel ke langit, dan meminta Lucian membidiknya. Tiga kali percobaan, dua gagal, satu sempurna terbidik. Dan Valentine semakin ingin merengkuh Lucian, potensi yang tertidur di diri Lucian sudah sempurna Valentine kuasai. Sementara Lucian semakin terikat, semakin jatuh untuk memuja Valentine—hatinya yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya menjadikannya terjerat, pikiran murninya tidak pernah mempertanyakan, ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Valentine—tanpa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Valentine sebenarnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran Valentine Morgenstern.

Saat matahari mulai condong ke barat. Valentine mengajak Lucian berkuda, ada satu kuda di istal keluarga Morgenstern yang Lucian suka, dan kuda itupun patuh padanya—bulunya berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit corak putih, dan ada tanda menyerupai bintang di keningnya, seperti bintang fajar. Wayfarer nama kuda itu.

Menyusuri padang-padang rumput, menjauh dari pemukiman Nephilim di Idris, dari manor-manor besar keluarga terpandang. Bukan hanya Morgenstern Manor, Wayland Manor yang tampak di kejauhan pun pelan-pelan tertutup pucuk pohon. Lucian mempertahankan kecepatan kudanya di belakang Valentine, dan sosok Valentine yang diterpa cahaya matahari sore—rambut pirangnya berkilauan, sulit untuk berpaling dari keindahan yang bukan sekedar ilusi optik itu. Keduanya berhenti kemudian, mengikat kuda masing-masing pada batang pohon. Pemandangan di depan berupa lembah dengan rumput hijau yang tak putus dari pandangan mata, bunga-bunga kemerahan serta semak ikut melengkapi kesempurnaan alam Idris, dan kelokan sungai Lyn terlihat sangat kecil di kejauhan, seperti lengkung kehitaman yang bermuara di danau yang tak terjangkau pandangan mata dari lokasi Lucian saat ini.

Valentine duduk beralaskan rumput. Idris seperti surga, surga yang tersembunyi dan hanya bisa dinikmati oleh Nephilim. Tidakkah itu terkesan serakah—menyimpan hal seperti ini hanya untuk kaumnya. Dan matanya terluju pada Lucian yang justru asyik memberi makan kuda-kuda dengan rumput melimpah di sana. Ia tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu memang sudah dalam genggamannya namun ia masih mempunyai satu takdir lagi yang akan diberikan untuk Lucian.

"Kalau kau begitu menyukai Wayfarer, kau bisa memilikinya, Lucian."

Lucian hanya menggeleng, kemudian melangkah cepat ke arah Valentine, duduk di sampingnya. "Aku tidak bisa merawatnya. Dia lebih baik tetap di istal, keluargamu bahkan memiliki pekerja untuk mengurus kuda-kudamu."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," suara Valentine terdengar lebih tegas, meski matanya masih menerawang pada kejauhan.

Lucian tidak berani menyela, ia menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Valentine. Meski ia tidak bisa mengendalikan debar dadanya—rasa penasaran, khawatir terhadap apa yang akan didengarnya muncul tanpa bisa dicegah.

Saat Valentine menatap Lucian, mengunci pandangannya, kata-kata dari bibirnya mengalir lancar. "Jika tiba saatnya nanti, apa kau bersedia menjadi Parabatai untukku, Lucian Graymark?"

Jika awalnya hal seperti ini, dalam mimpi saja Lucian tidak berani mengharapkan. Sekarang benar-benar terjadi di hadapannya. Permintaan Valentine padanya, ia tidak dalam pengaruh racun demon yang memabukkan atau apapun. Hal baik apa yang sudah pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya, sampai ia mendapat berkah seperti ini. Menjadi pasangan bertarung—memiliki ikatan di bawah rune yang nanti akan terukir sama di lengan. Menjadi sosok terdekat untuk Valentine, dimana jiwa mereka akan selaras dan menjadi satu, saling bisa merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Yang nantinya akan rela mati demi pasangannya tersebut. Ikatan sedalam itu, dan Valentine telah meminta dirinya.

"Aku bersedia. Aku mau, Valentine." kata itu terucap, dengan Lucian tetap memandang kesempurnaan rupa pada wajah Valentine.

Pada awalnya raut wajah Valentine masih menunjukkan keseriusan seperti sebelumnya, namun perlahan—pemuda itu pun kelihatan tidak bisa menahan diri. Tarikan sudut bibirnya semakin nyata, pertama hanya senyum lebar dan tawa tanpa suara, namun selanjutnya suara tawa nyaring—yang bahkan Lucian berani bersumpah itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Valentine tertawa lepas.

"Kau mempermainkanku! Berhenti tertawa, Valentine." Lucian bersungut melihat Valentine yang masih berusaha mengendalikan senyumnya. "Uh, seharusnya aku tahu. Kalau kau tidak serius, aku tidak sebaik itu untuk menjadi Parabataimu. Aku berbeda darimu yang kuat, pintar," _dan tampan, kaya, mempesona, berdikasi tinggi, pejuang yang luar biasa_. Kata-kata selanjutnya hanya bermain di benaknya, ia menunduk sedih. "Aku hanya pemuda biasa, aku yang..."

"Lucian. Lucian..." Valentine menarik napasnya, dan menghentikan racauan sahabatnya itu. "Lucian, aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku mau kau yang menjadi Parabataiku." Valentine mengambil jeda sejenak, gelak tawanya sudah hilang sempurna sekarang. "Hanya saja… Kau, kau menjawab permintaanku—kau seperti menjawab sebuah lamaran pernikahan yang memintamu menjadi seorang istri."

"Valentine!"

Tawa keduanya bersahutan, tidak ada yang memerintahkan Lucian sudah berniat menyerang Valentine—dalam artian bercanda tentu saja, dengan senang hati Valentine menarik tubuh Lucian untuk berguling di rumput bersamanya. Dengan Valentine yang mengunci gerak Lucian, dan kemudian dengan lancang dan spontania mencium bibir Lucian yang terbuka karena tawa kecilnya. Pertemuan bibir dengan bibir yang singkat, namun godaan untuk meraup dan menikmati tubuh pemuda Graymark itu menjadi semakin tidak tertahankan. Jika mau dikendalikan keinginan napsunya, Valentine tidak akan berhenti saat ini.

Seperti ada yang menapar jiwa Lucian saat ia menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Valentine. Bahwa mengambil kesimpulan ia telah jatuh cinta terhadap penerus nama Morgenstern adalah satu hal yang akhirnya ia pahami.

"Kita pulang," Valentine manarik lengan Lucian untuk berdiri, "Malam ini menginaplah di Manor, besok pagi kita akan berlatih lagi. Stephen dan yang lain juga akan datang."

Lucian mengangguk. Menaiki Wayfarer, dan mengejar Valentine yang melaju lebih dulu. Memegang tali kekang kuda itu dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang bebas bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Hanya satu hal yang bergemuruh dalam benaknya, menjadikan desir asing semakin mendesak, semakin membuatnya sesak.

_Valentine menciumku._

.

.

**End of Part I**


	2. Part 2

Lucian berdiri di balkon kamar Valentine di Morgenstern Manor, melihat langit yang semula cerah namun sekarang mendung berarak dari barat. Hutan di kejauhan berkabut, dan semakin menghitam tak terjangkau pandangan mata. Ia sedikit menggigil dingin saat udara malam menyapa kulitnya. Sepertinya badai akan datang.

Valentine menyusul, memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka mengulangi lagi—berciuman seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukan di sore harinya, di padang rumput, ciuman yang berbaur dengan canda. Namun sekarang menjadi begitu bermakna.

Malam yang dingin tidak akan menjadi dingin untuk mereka.

-o-o0o-o-

**The Werewolf's Tale**

By Niero

The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part II**

.

Semakin hari Lucian tidak bisa jauh dari Valentine. Ia melewati ujiannya dengan gemilang, mulai ikut berburu, dan membunuh iblis. Ia berkembang menjadi Shadowhunter yang diperhitungkan, dan di Akademi menjadi orang kedua setelah Valentine di kelompoknya. Dengan dengung isu yang menyatakan dirinya calon Parabatai untuk Valentine, dan dengan kenyataan Lucian lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di Morgenstern Manor. Mereka dinilai lebih dekat dari saudara, dan benar-benar siap untuk dipasangi _Tanda _Parabatai meski Valentine baru berumur tujuh belas tahun, sedangkan Lucian masih enam belas tahun. Menjadikan mereka pasangan Parabatai termuda dalam sejarah Nephilim.

Malam ini pun, Lucian menghabiskan waktu di Manor lagi. Ia berbaring tengkurap, membaca sebuah buku yang diambilnya dari meja sebelah tempat tidur, sedangkan Valentine duduk di sebelahnya memoles belati kembarnya—_Kindjal,_ hadiah dari ayahnya. Valentine sudah menceritakan bahwa belati itu hanya ada sepasang di dunia, yang kemudian sudah dimilikinya, senjata langka dari Caucasian. Yang membuat Lucian mengambil kesimpulan, belati itu akan menjadi belati kesayangan Parabatainya ini.

"Hei, Lucian..."

"Ya?" Lucian menutup bukunya. Berbalik untuk duduk dan menghadap Valentine.

"Aku sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa jumlah Shadowhunter sangat sedikit, tidak ada seujung kuku dari total mundane di dunia ini. Dan dengan Demon dan Downworlder yang selalu mengacau, membunuh Nephilim disetiap terjadi pertempuran. Kita terancam punah, kenapa kita tidak membuat lebih banyak Shadowhunter. Kenapa kita menyimpan kekuatan ini sendiri, dan tidak membaginya dengan manusia lain."

Lucian masih berpikir, pada awalnya ia mengagumi gagasan Valentine—yang sekalipun ia tidak pernah terpikir hal seperti itu. Namun seperti ada yang salah, apa jadinya kalau seluruh manusia menjadi Shadownunter. Apakah keseimbangan itu tercipta, meskipun benar jika nantinya Demon dan Downworlder tidak bertindak semena-mena lagi.

"Hal semacam itu, bukankah melanggar peraturan Clave?" kening Lucian sedikit berkerut, memikirkan gagasan yang muncul sebagai obsesi Valentine itu.

"Para Dewan itu picik, Lucian. Mereka egois, ingin menjadi yang teristimewa sendiri. Piala Raziel seharusnya tetap digunakan untuk membuat lebih banyak Shadownunter. Menghadiahi manusia dengan kemampuan melihat Dunia Bayangan."

Lucian termenung, pemikiran Valentine mulai merasuki dirinya. Dan membenarkan, dipikirkan baik-baik memang apa yang dikatakan Valentine itu benar. Valentine menginginkan perubahan dalam tubuh Clave, sebuah reformasi untuk kemajuan dan kedamaian kehidupan manusia di dunia ini.

Sebuah kecupan di pipi melepaskan angan Lucian. "Valentine,"

"Wajahmu menggemaskan kalau terlalu banyak berpikir," godanya. "Kita akan membentuk kekuatan dan organisasi baru kalau perlu, Lucian. Untuk membangun Clave yang lebih baik. Tapi sekarang... lebih baik kita bersenang-senang."

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata berupa bahasan penting yang ingin diutarakan, yang untuk selanjutnya kata yang keluar tak akan bermakna, hanya akan berupa rintih kecil atau desah kepuasan. Lucian tidak keberatan saat Valentine mendorongnya terlentang. Meskipun kadang ia berpikir, ia hanya sebagai objek kesenangan Valentine, sebagai tempat penyalur hasrat sang Morgenstern—Lucian menerima semua itu. Pun ia tidak pernah mengutarakan rasa dalam hatinya, tidak pernah menuntut Valentine, tidak ingin tahu apa perasaan Valentine padanya. Karena Lucian sebenarnya paham, ia dan Valentine tidak akan pernah kemana-mana. Mereka parabatai. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Sekalipun ada keegoisan dalam dirinya yang bernama cinta—ia telan semuanya sendiri, dan ia nikmati apa yang Valentine berikan, karena apa yang ia terima selalu lebih dari yang ia harapkan.

Dan ia pendam pahitnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku dengar kau menyukai Jocelyn," Valentine menggigit leher Lucian pelan, mengecupnya kemudian. "Lucian?" lanjutnya.

"Uh..." Lucian mencari kata-katanya, mengendalikan hasratnya sendiri yang mulai memuncak. "Ba—bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya. Kalau kau selalu memperlakukanku… seperti ini."

"Bagus."

Lucian merasakan Valentine naik ke atas tubuhnya, menindihnya. Dan saat pinggang mereka bertemu, betapa kerasnya sesuatu di arah selatan tubuh Valentine, membuat Lucian meremang. Dirinya yang membuat Valentine setegang ini, dirinyalah yang membangkitkan gairah Valentine. Itu tidak berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri, yang menuntut dorongan untuk segera melepaskan seluruh penutup raga yang melekat. Untuk segera merasakan sensasi dari kulitnya yang bertemu langsung dengan kulit Valentine. Tubuh Valentine yang terukir lebih banyak rune, membuatnya semakin panas. Jemarinya menelusuri rune itu satu demi satu—dan merasa bangga karena dirinyalah satu-satunya yang bisa menyentuh Valentine sedekat ini.

Tidak hanya dengan jemarinya, ia menggunakan bibirnya untuk memuaskan Valentine. Membiarkan Valenine menyamankan diri terbaring, beralaskan bantal-bantal dari bulu angsa yang lembut. Lucian menarikan lidahnya untuk mencecap rasa dari tubuh Parabatainya, melihat ekspresi dari wajah Valentine yang terlapisi napsu. Manik mata hitam Valentine memandang Lucian, tangannya membelai rambut sang pemuda Graymark, meminta pemuda itu mempercepat apa yang tengah diperbuatnya.

Lucian tahu prosedurnya, karena ini bukan kali pertama mereka menyatukan raga—tubuhnya sudah pernah diambil Valentine di malam setelah pemuda itu menciumnya. Dan Lucian tahu pasti Valentine akan segera membalik posisinya lagi, mengurungnya dalam kekuasaan mutlak. Valentine suka berkuasa, Valentine pihak yang memberi.

"Lucian, kau tidak keberatan dengan semua ini?" Valentine berbisik di telinga pasangannya, mempermainkan telinga itu dengan jilatan kecil setelahnya.

"Kau... licik," suara Lucian lirih bercampur desahnya. Bagaimana bisa Valentine menanyakan itu sambil memporandakan tubuhnya, dengan tekanan yang membuatnya ingin mengerang lagi. "Kalau kau peduli apakah aku keberatan atau tidak... Valentine... Mhh! Kau... kau seharusnya menanyakan itu sebelum melakukan ini,"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari bibir Valentine. "Aku hanya ingin tahu,"

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi. Aku... Nh!"

"Kau sendiri yang berbicara,"

"Valentine..."

"Hm,"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk keduanya lebih tenggelam, menggenggam telapak tangan Lucian erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Lucian. Valentine melepaskan semua yang tertahan, dan Lucian menyusul kemudian.

Sesempurna apapun seorang Valentine Morgenstern, ia tetap pemuda yang memiliki napsu. Mungkin, hasrat untuk menyalurkannya bukan perempuan—karena perempuan itu merepotkan, dan perempuan tidak terlalu pintar menyimpan rahasia. Nanti tentu saja ia akan memilih seorang istri. Namun sekarang, ia masih memiliki Lucian, Valentine mengamati wajah tidur pemuda itu, menelusuri wajahnya—wajah dan tubuh yang lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskannya. Lucian masih akan tetap digenggamnya, selama apapun yang ia perlukan.

.

Keesokan harinya saat pelajaran di kelas, Valentine dengan sembrono bertanya kepada guru. Dan jawaban yang diterimanya, bahwa kebanyakan manusia tidak akan selamat dalam perubahan dari proses menjadi Shadowhunter, selain itu hanya akan menimbulkan kerusakan, semua yang didengar hanya membuat Valentine semakin marah. Ia semakin menuduh Clave, dan menyebut Clave sudah tercemar. Ia bertekat untuk meluruskan lagi jalan itu, membentuk garis-garis Nephilim lebih banyak lagi. Ia ingin membuat Clave dengan tujuan yang lebih pasti; mengejar Mortal Cup untuk menyelamatkan ras mereka dari kepunahan, menciptakan prajurit untuk membinasakan iblis.

Pemikiran Valentine semakin berani, gagasannya semakin jauh, sekalipun itu bertentangan dengan Clave, ia yakini jalannya adalah benar.

Morgenstern Manor seperti biasa menjadi tempat mereka semua berkumpul. Lucian menangkap buku yang dilempar Hodge padanya, belakangan ia suka meminjam bahan bacaan dari Hodge—pemuda yang lebih suka bergaul dengan buku daripada dengan sesama manusia. Melihat ke sekeliling, ada Robert yang tidak perlu ditanya lagi sedang duduk di sudut berdebat seru dengan Michael. Sementara Stephen mendekati Celine, dan Maryse asyik dengan senjata-senjatanya. Hanya satu yang belum kelihatan, Lucian mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca—ia beranjak, mencari pemuda yang telah mengumpulkan mereka semua di manor ini.

"Valentine?" panggil Lucian, memasuki kamar Valentine. Kamar dimana ia sering menghabiskan malam dalam keremangan dan hanya ia dan Valentine sendiri yang tahu.

"Ya, Lucian." Valentine tidak menoleh, mengangkat kepalanya saja tidak, matanya terpaku pada beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan asing di hadapannya. Ia terlalu fokus pada apa yang dipelajarinya.

Melihat Valentine seperti itu, Lucian mengerti sekalipun ia bertanya ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Kalau Valentine ingin ia tahu, Valentine akan bercerita dengan sendirinya. "Semua sudah menunggumu di bawah."

"Tunggu sebentar," Valentine membereskan berkas-berkasnya, memasukkannya dalam laci, dan menguncinya.

Valentine terlalu pintar, ia selalu bisa menjadi pemimpin. Membuat semua teman-temannya percaya dan mengikuti jalannya. Gagasannya untuk menyelamatkan Nephilim dari kepunahan mendapat dukungan penuh. Semua masih duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di ruang perpustakaan Morgenstern Manor. Memikirkan langkah untuk memulai semua rencana mereka. Pemuda-pemuda di sini masih sangat belia, kebanyakan baru tujuh belas tahun, bahkan kurang. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat surut, kemudaan mereka justru menjadi gebrakan untuk merombak Clave yang dihiasi wajah-wajah kolot.

"_The Circle of Raziel_." Lucian mengulang nama kelompok mereka dengan bangga—mereka benar-benar mendirikan semacam organisasi. "Kita akan berdiri di tengah-tengah Clave."

"Circle akan membawa pembaharuan," lanjut Valentine, ia mengangguk yakin. Terlihat kepuasan dalam wajahnya, dan bias amarah mulai mengikis raut ramah yang selama ini selalu Valentine tunjukkan. Kemarahannya pada Clave seakan tidak bisa surut.

Terlihat wajah-wajah penuh semangat dengan visi Circle. Stephen, Robert, Michael, Hodge, Maryse, Celine, mereka akan mengumpulkan anggota lagi—mengajak beberapa pemuda lain, untuk memperkuat Circle.

"Kau kenal Malachi?" Robert teringat seorang Dewan di tubuh Clave, "Kita bisa menggunakanya, aku yakin dia akan setuju dengan Circle, Valentine."

"Jika kita bisa mambawa beberapa Dewan mengikuti jalan Circle, membiarkan mereka tetap di Clave dan melakukan perubahan dari dalam. Itu langkah yang bagus."

Lucian tampak setuju, "Stephen, kau bisa mulai menyelidiki siapa Dewan-Dewan itu,"

"_Okay_… tugas pertamaku sepertinya menyenangkan."

Saat malam semakin larut, saat segala sesuatu tentang Circle mereka simpan untuk dilanjutkan keesokan harinya. Dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai, membahas apa saja—lebih banyak tentang senjata untuk Maryse, dan Robert mulai menunjukkan gelagat mendekati gadis itu.

Itu membuat Lucian berpikir, jika nanti Valentine menemukan gadisnya sendiri, bagaimana dengannya? Bisakah ia menahan diri, menanggung sakit hatinya.

Pada akhirnya saat teman-teman yang lain pulang. Lucian selalu yang paling lama tinggal, atau pada kenyataannya dilarang pulang oleh Valentine. Ia mempunyai tugas lain, selain tugas yang baru saja diterimanya, ia baru saja ditunjuk menjadi wakil Valentine di Circle, yang lain pun menyetujui Lucian mendapat tempat itu. Namun tugas lain yang menyenangkan ini—sekali lagi tidak bisa ia bagi dengan siapapun.

Biarkan kali ini ia mempertahankan keegoisannya—lagi.

.

Circle semakin terlihat nyata, bahkan bisa menarik seorang Iron Sister untuk bergabung, sekalipun Sister Magdalena tidak pernah terlihat berkumpul bersama anggota yang lain, karena tetap memilih berada di Adamant Citadel, Valentine bisa meyakinkan kalau gadis itu berdiri untuk Circle. Dan banyak nama lagi yang telah bernaung di bawah panji _Circle of Raziel_, Blackwell, Pangborn bersaudara, Penhallow—mereka siap memberikan kesetiaan untuk Valentine.

Namun, suatu malam saat diadakan razia rutin oleh para Shadowhunter dewasa, menertibkan werewolf di hutan-hutan pinggiran Idris. Entah saat itu Valentine tidak ikut untuk berburu, dan kemudian berita duka yang didengarnya, ayahnya terbunuh oleh manusia serigala.

Lucian masih bersama Valentine saat kabar itu sampai. Ia mengulurkan tangan, namun tidak pernah sampai untuk menyentuh pemuda itu. Amarah dan kebencian, luka dan penyesalan yang Valentine derita sampai terasa menyengat untuk Lucian. Jika biasanya ia tidak pernah takut untuk mendekat, tidak pernah ragu untuk memeluk pemuda itu—kali ini bahkan Lucian memilih berdiri dalam jarak tertentu. Namun tak pernah terlalu jauh dari Valentine.

"Lucian, pulanglah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Berat bagi Lucian untuk patuh, "Valentine,"

"Pergi, Lucian!"

Hanya anggukan yang Lucian berikan. Ia tidak akan membalas amarah Parabatainya dengan amarah lain. Ia hanya merasa kecewa, karena gagal, ia hanya ingin menyenangkan Valentine. Menyenangkan dalam artian berada di sisinya—ia akan melakukan apapun, namun bukan untuk diusir.

Dan di hari selanjutnya, Valentine datang ke sekolah dengan tanda berkabung. Ia tidak ingin ditemani siapapun saat berada di Necropolis. Duka yang Valentine rasakan membawa sisi kekejamannya tumbuh, satu-satunya yang berani mendekat hanya Lucian—ia yang mencoba lebih keras untuk menghibur Valentine. Sekalipun kali ini Valentine tidak menolaknya, Lucian merelakan tubuhnya disakiti—kekejaman itu, Lucian yang pertama merasakan.

Di malam ia menemani Valentine, bukan lagi kelembutan. Valentine tidak lagi peduli apakah Lucian akan terluka—yang ia pedulikan hanya kepuasannya sendiri, kenikmatannya sendiri. Tapi Lucian tidak pernah berniat kabur, tidak terbesit keinginan untuk meninggalkan Valentine. Ia tutupi lukanya, ia gambar rune _Healing_ untuk mempercepat kesembuhan goresan atau memar dari perbuatan Valentine, tidak dibiarkannya seorangpun tahu, atau berdalih jika ada yang bertanya. Dan ia tetap tersenyum di Akademi keesokan harinya.

Kadang, seperti perulangan di masa-masa sengsara dulu, Lucian kembali duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Membiarkan Valentine menikmati kesendiriannya, dengan berkas-berkas kuno yang tetap tidak dimengerti oleh Lucian.

"Keberatan kalau aku temani," Michael Wayland mengambil tempat di sebelah Lucian, dan ikut bersandar pada batang pohon besar itu.

Lucian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia menjadi berbeda," bisik Michael pelan.

"Aku tahu, Michael." Lucian menghela napasnya lelah, "Aku bahkan sulit menjangkaunya sekarang, dia bukan lagi seperti Valentine yang dulu." ia mengamati rune Parabatai di lengannya, ikatannya masih kuat, masih ia rasakan kesedihan Valentine.

Keduanya menerawang pada kejauhan, memikirkan ke arah mana nantinya Circle akan bergerak, jika Valentine saja sekarang sudah sangat berubah.

-o0o-

Anggota Circle yang terkumpul semakin banyak, sebagian besar Shadowhunter muda memilih untuk bergabung. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ini sebuah perubahan yang bagus, dengan banyaknya pihak yang mendukung Circle, meski gerakannya sebagian masih secara terselubung, bahwa faktanya gagasan-gagasan Circle dinilai lebih baik dari Clave.

Perubahan. Tidak hanya Valentine yang berubah, pun Lucian ikut mengalami perubahan itu. Perasaannya yang berubah, jika semula ia merasa Valentine miliknya sekarang sakit yang harus ia telan, kesedihan, ia merasa ditinggalkan—hatinya selalu tertinggal, benar jika cinta itu selalu menghancurkan. Namun bukankah itu sebuah perasaan, perasaan bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dicegah sekehendak hati, perasaan muncul mengikuti keadaan yang terjadi. Jika perasan bisa dikendalikan, Lucian tentu memilih untuk tidak jatuh pada Parabaitainya itu. Ia tersenyum getir saat mengingat hari dimana tiba-tiba Jocelyn Fairchild dengan kebaikannya mendekati Valentine, gadis itu tersentuh akan simpati—duka kehilangan seorang ayah yang diderita Valentine menimbulkan cinta Jocelyn tumbuh untuk sang Morgenstern. Gadis itu ingin membuat Valentine bahagia.

Bukankah seharusnya itu tugas Lucian—membahagiakan Valentine.

Tapi rasa sayangnya terhadap Valentine yang membuatnya mengabaikan semua itu, mengabaikan sakit hatinya. Lucian melihat bagaimana Valentine kembali bersemangat dan tersenyum, meski senyumnya berbeda dari senyum yang dulu, pemuda itu lebih terlihat bengis sekarang. Lucian menyaksikan sendiri Valentine dengan leluasa mencuri kecupan dari bibir Jocelyn di tempat terbuka—di depan anggota Circle.

"Kau baik-baik saja," Stephen yang duduk di sebelah Lucian, menatap Lucian dengan rasa turut menyesal.

Reflek Lucian menoleh, wajahnya pasti pucat saat ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau juga jatuh cinta terhadap Jocelyn, tapi Jocelyn tidak menanggapi perasaanmu. Kau, tidak apa-apa melihat mereka akhirnya berpacaran?"

Lucian menarik napas merasakan kelegaan di dadanya sebelum menjawab, ia pikir Stephen mencurigai hal yang terlarang. Eros antara dirinya dan sang Parabatai. "Aku bahagia untuk mereka, Stephen." itu bohong. Bohong kalau Lucian merasa bahagia. "Valentine bangkit lagi, dan Jocelyn bisa meredakan amarahnya yang belakangan sering tak terbendung."

Betapa lucunya persepsi yang muncul. Kalaupun bisa, Lucian ingin tertawa sekencangnya sekarang, tapi di tengah-tengah rapat Circle, dan ia sebagai wakil sang pimpinan—ia harus menjaga dirinya untuk tidak lepas kendali. Tapi bagaimana mungkin orang-orang salah menafsirkan, apakah selama ini ia terlihat mendekati Jocelyn, tidak kan? Memang benar Jocelyn sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan ia terlihat beberapa kali bersama gadis itu. Ataukah teman-temannya bisa membaca raut patah hati di wajahnya lalu menyimpulkan ia terluka karena gagal mendapatkan Jocelyn, seharusnya tidak karena Lucian sudah mati-matian menyembunyikannya. Andai mereka tahu faktanya… Andai saja hubungannya dan Valentine selama ini terbuka.

Sebenarnya dengan adanya Jocelyn, Valentine tidak lagi menyiksa Lucian. Valentine kembali bersikap lembut dan baik pada pemuda itu selayak sahabat dan Parabatai. Meski Lucian harus menolak saat Valentine akan membawanya ke tempat tidur, ia tidak bisa karena disaat yang sama ia merasa menjadi begitu berdosa pada Jocelyn, tapi bukankah ia yang pertama untuk Velentine. Bahwa kemudian ia hanya takut menangis dan takut Valentine menebak perasaannya. Valentine tidak memaksa, dan memilih fokus memacari Jocelyn.

"Lucian… Lucian! Lucian Graymark!"

Oh, tidak. Lucian kehilangan fokusnya untuk sesaat. "Ya, Valentine?"

"Kemana saja perhatianmu? Apakah kau bahkan menyimak apa yang aku katakan."

"Maafkan aku. Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," ucap Lucian, ia menunduk benar-benar menyesal. Meskipun ia sepenuhnya paham apa yang Valentine bicarakan, tentu saja tentang piala, pedang, dan cermin, kemudian tentang upacara pemanggilan Raziel. Sudah lama Valentine mempelajari tentang hal ini.

.

Hari yang Lucian tidak tahu harus melewatinya akhirnya datang. Hanya beberapa hari setelah kelulusan mereka dari Akademi, Valentine benar-benar menikahi Jocelyn, langkah yang sangat cepat.

Pagi itu Lucian sudah berada di Morgenstern Manor, Valentine dengan bahagia menunjuk Lucian sebagai _bestman_ untuknya. Pria yang akan mendampingi Valentine ke altar, bahkan membawakan cincin yang akan dipasangkan di jari Jocelyn. Lucian tidak mungkin menolak tentu saja, ia senang melihat Valentine, namun ia tidak bahagi, ia tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak membayangkan hari-harinya bersama Valentine dulu, kata _dulu_ seperti sesuatu yang sangat jauh, sudah menjadi masa lalu. Ia melihat Valentine yang memakai tuxedo hitam dalam diam, senyum pahit tanpa sadar terkembang.

"Apa aku kelihatan aneh?" Valentine memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati Lucian yang duduk di salah satu sofa. "Senyummu mencurigakan, Lucian."

"Yang benar saja, kau tampan memakai apapun."

Valentine mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau menyebutku tampan,"

"Hei, apa salahnya memuji ketampanan sahabat sendiri." Lucian berdiri, membenarkan posisi dasi kupu-kupu yang Valentine pakai. "Sudah waktunya, jangan membiarkan mempelaimu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Meskipun aku menikah, kau tetap Parabataiku, Lucian. Jangan lupakan posisimu."

"Aku mengerti."

Memang benar, posisi Lucian tidak terganti sekalipun sekarang Valentine tinggal di tanah milik keluarga Jocelyn—di Fairchild Manor, dan kadang-kadang saja pulang ke Manornya sendiri. Bukan karena hukum yang menyatakan seoarang Shadowhunter hanya bisa memiliki satu Parabatai seumur hidupnya, tapi Lucian memang selalu berada si sebelah Valentine saat mengurus Circle dan berburu. Lucian beberapa kali memilih pulang ke rumahnya sendiri di pedesaan, atau kali lain memilih tidur di Morgenstern Manor.

-o0o-

Salah jika menganggap setelah menikah Valentine akan kembali menjadi Valentine yang baik hati.

Semakin lama tujuan utama Circle mulai bergeser. Keinginan menciptakan lebih banyak Shadowhunter dengan Mortal Cup memang masih sebagai agenda yang dicari jalan untuk pelaksanaannya. Namun satu yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang adalah lebih banyak membunuh Demon, dan terang-terangan membuat gerakan membinasakan Downworlder. Benar, sejak kematian ayahnya, Valentine tidak bisa mentoleransi Downworlder lagi, menurutnya para Penghuni Dunia Bawah hanya makhluk-makhluk pembawa virus yang harus ditumpas, seperti penyakit yang akan menginfeksi manusia jika tidak segera dituntaskan akar pembawa bencana tersebut.

"Tidak ada Downworlder yang bisa dipercaya." Valentine kembali berorasi seperti biasa dalam pertemuan Circle. "Mereka hanya monster dengan insting membunuh."

"Tapi tidak semuanya seperti itu, tidak semua Downworlder adalah penjahat, Valentine." selembut apapun Lucian mencoba. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah Valentine, ia tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk itu.

Valentine menggelengkan kepalanya, "Begitukah, apakah selama ini Piagam yang mengatur hukum untuk Downworlder berlaku? Apakah mereka mematuhinya? Apakah mereka benar-benar mau berada di bawah Piagam?"

"Tidak!" Robert menyahut tegas. "Mereka selalu mengacau dan tidak peduli hukum!"

"Piagam hanya omong kosong." Stephen menimpali. "Clave terlalu lunak dalam menghadapi Downworlder."

Valentine melihat semua anggotanya satu persatu, "Dunia ini ada untuk manusia, dunia milik manusia, bukan untuk separuh iblis yang tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis. Mereka suka memperdaya manusia."

"Valentine benar," Maryse yang terakhir bersuara. "Monster-monster itu harus dibinasakan."

Menyisakan Lucian yang menarik napasnya dengan berat, ia saling berpandangan dengan Michael kemudian. Hanya Michael satu-satunya yang mempunyai pikiran sama dengan Lucian. Semua ini mulai terasa tidak benar.

Lucian meski masih setia untuk Valentine, ia memang tidak nyaman, gerakan yang dilakukan Valentine melawati batas. Jika masih dijalur menambah jumlah Shadowhunter, ia mengikutinya dengan senang hati. Tapi kekejaman yang Valentine bawa—Demi Raziel, Lucian bahkan sampai menyingkir saat Valentine membawa seorang anak werewolf kemudian mengikatkan koin perak pada mata bocah itu, menyiksanya tanpa belas kasihan, ia tidak tega menyaksikannya. Dan itu diperparah dengan Robert dan Maryse yang sama gilanya seperti Valentine, menyiksa dan membunuh Penghuni Dunia Bawah seperti dijadikan sebuah hobi baru.

Hanya satu alasan yang membuat Lucian bertahan, dengan segala ketidakwajaran yang menjadi. Karena ia mencintai Valentine, karena ketulusan dalam hatinya untuk Valentine akan selalu sama sepanjang hidupnya. Ia sedang berusaha membawa Valentine ke jalan yang lebih benar, ia ingin membuat arah Circle tidak setersesat ini. Bahwa apa yang dilakukan Valentine… sudah merupakan kejahatan.

.

Lucian selalu memantau Valentine, selalu manarik pemuda itu sekuat yang ia bisa untuk tidak mengejar Downworlder yang sudah lari ketakutan. Menahan untuk tidak membunuh Downworlder yang bersih tanpa melanggar Piagam. Tapi malam ini ia kehilangan jelak Valentine, ia memacu Wayfarer—kuda yang akhirnya ia bawa untuk membuatnya leluasa menjalankan misi Circle.

Kuda itu berlari cepat menuju kediaman Valentine dan istrinya.

"Lucian?" Jocelyn membuka pintu Manornya. "Kau mencari Valentine, bukankah seharusnya dia bersamamu, dia bilang ada hal penting dengan anggota Circle."

Tidak ada pertemuan apa-apa malam ini. Lucian hanya membatin itu semua, kalau Valentine ternyata berbohong pada istrinya. "Oh, benar. Berarti aku selisih jalan dengannya. Aku pergi dulu, Jocelyn. Valentine tidak suka jika aku terlambat." ia terpaksa berbohong kemudian, tidak ingin membuat perempuan itu cemas.

"Kemana kau, Valentine?" hanya mengikuti insting, Lucian menerobos hutan Idris. Derap langkah kudanya terdengar menggema di antara pinus-pinus tinggi menjulang.

Tidak jauh dari bukit yang dulu dipakai Valentine untuk meminta Lucian menjadi Parabatainya, disanalah sang Morgenstern berada. Valentine berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok iblis betina yang diyakini sebagai induk semua iblis—Lilith, terkurung dalam pentagram. Di sebelah kaki Valentine ada sesosok warlock tanpa nyawa. Bisa diduga kalau warlock itu tadinya diperdaya Valentine untuk memanggil Lilith, yang selanjutnya dibunuh untuk memudahkan apapun yang ia kerjakan.

"Kau meminta darahku, kau tahu akibatnya apa jika menggunakannya untuk manusia." suara Lilith meretih, terasa parau sekaligus tajam menyayat.

Tanpa takut Valentine menantang, "Aku tahu darahmu akan memberikan kekuatan tanpa batas."

"Sekaligus memupus kemanusiaan, kau hanya akan mendapatkan monster tanpa perasaan."

"Aku bisa melatihnya menjadi prajurit yang tak kenal takut."

Perhatian Lilith yang semula terarah para Valentine kini teralih, memandag pada kejauhan, pada kuda yang berlari mendekat. "Kau kedatangan tamu,"

"Lucian," desis Valentine lirih.

"Valentine…" saat turun dari kudanya, tidak ada yang bisa Lucian katakan lagi. Tatapan tajam Valentine padanya, membuatnya menunduk dan mundur. Tangannya terkepal dan bergetar—apa yang dilihatnya, iblis Lilith berdiri tepat di depan Valentine. Iblis Lilith? Apa yang Valentine lakukan dengan iblis itu.

Sayangnya Lucian tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dibicarakan Valentine dengan Lilith. Cawan hitam yang kemudian dibawa Valentine pun ia tidak berani menduga apa isinya. Yang Lucian tahu, Valentine mencengkeram lengannya sangat erat, sampai terasa menyakitkan. Dan meminta, mengancam Lucian lebih tepatnya untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun apa yang telah dilihatnya. Valentine kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri, dengan angin dingin yang lebih membekukan menerpa kulitnya. Apakah dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menggapai Valentine lagi, Lucian tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan.

Dengan cara apa harus membawa Valentine kembali, menjadi Valentine yang dulu. Ataukah selama ini ia salah menilai, atau seperti inikah Valentine sejak awal. Yang sialnya seperti apapun Valentine, Lucian akan tetap memiliki rasa pada pemuda itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah. Ia memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki cinta itu, karena pada awalnya hanya ada dirinya, dirinya yang memiliki Valentine terlepas dari seluruh hukum yang mengikat. Terlepas dari Valentine yang kini sudah menikah.

Sialnya lagi, kenapa ia masih semenderita ini. Sekalipun sehari-hari ia mengetahui fakta jalan untuknya bersama Valentine sudah tertutup rapat. Mengetahui Valentine yang semakin jauh menjadi sosok yang keji.

Cinta selalu seperti itu, datang pada orang yang tepat di waktu yang salah. Kalau tidak, cinta datang pada orang yang salah di waktu yang tepat.

.

.

**End of Part II**


	3. Part 3

Padang rumput hijau yang begitu indah tiba-tiba saja terbakar, dan Lucian bergerak dengan gelisah. Wayfarer di sisinya berontak dan lari menjauh. Kemudian ia melihat Valentine dan Lilith berdiri bersebelahan, menyebarkan api—membakar apapun yang mereka pijak.

Lucian mencoba menghentikan, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Sesaat kemudian ada yang menggoncang tubuhnya, matanya terbuka. Stephen di sebelahnya, membangunkan tidurnya, bahkan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Mimpi. Lucian memimpikan Lilith.

-o-o0o-o-

**The Werewolf's Tale**

By Niero

The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part III**

.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, satu bulan dari kejadian Lilith. Lucian tetap menjaga janjinya pada Valentine untuk tidak membocorkan apapun. Sudah terlalu banyak rahasia yang ia simpan, sampai terasa penuh dengan sumpah-sumpah atas nama malaikat yang tak pernah terlisan secara nyata—bahwa itu artinya sampai mati ia akan menjaga rahasia Valentine tanpa syarat. Hanya saja intensitas waktunya di sebelah Parabatainya itu berkurang drastis, Valentine memilih sendiri dalam bergerak. Kecuali dalam berburu, mereka tetap berkelompok.

Di saat Lucian menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya sendiri, Jocelyn tiba-tiba datang. Dan perasaannya semakin tidak tenang.

"Aku takut, Lucian." Jocelyn yang sedang hamil, terlihat lebih pucat dan gelisah. Sudah terlihat sedikit tonjolan di perutnya. Ia menceritakan pada Lucian akan ketakutannya terhadap Valentine. "Dia, dia…"

"Shhhh… Jocelyn," yang bisa Lucian lakukan hanya memeluk sahabatnya. "Tenangkan dirimu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku takut pada tingkah laku Valentine. Hampir tiap malam dia menghilang, dan kemudian sering terdengar suara-suara jeritan dari ruang bawah tanah di Manor."

Lilith. Satu nama itu yang terpikir di benak Lucian. Kalau dulu Valentine berhasil mendatangkan iblis itu, kali ini apalagi yang akan diperbuatnya. "Jocelyn, apa Valentine tahu kau kesini?"

Jocelyn menggeleng. "Aku akan ke rumah orang tuaku setelah ini, jadi Valentine tidak akan curiga."

Setelah mengantar Jocelyn pulang. Dan meyakinkan sahabatnya itu untuk beristirahat dan tidak memikirkan apapun—demi kebaikan kandungannya juga. Lucian segera menyiapkan dirinya untuk berburu. Namun pikiranya tidak lepas dari Valentine, jika Jocelyn takut, ia justru khawatir dan cemas. Memakai celana kulit, kaos hitam, juga jaket kulit, dan mempersiapkan senjatanya, ia tidak menghitung berapa pisau _seraph_ dan pedang _seraph_ yang ia bawa, dan terakhir sepatu booth hitam tebal yang ia pakai. Serta tak lupa menyandang busurnya kemudian. Berburu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang Shadowhunter. Tapi ia akan menemui Valentine lebih dahulu, Lucian tetap memegang teguh ikatan Parabatai antara dirinya dan sang Morgenstern.

.

"Dia mengadu padamu?"

Lucian tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan bahwa Jocelyn telah menemuinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang Valentine sembunyikan. Selain itu, ia tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi sementara Valentine melakukan entah apa tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Valentine, dia ketakutan."

Valentine tertawa kemudian, "Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, Lucian. Jocelyn mungkin hanya gugup karena sedang mengandung anak pertama kami."

"Aku tahu kau. Aku mengenalmu. Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kau katakan, apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya, Valentine?"

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau cukup mengenalku,"

Lucian terpaku di tempatnya, ucapan Valentine menohoknya. Seperti itukah, bukankah ia adalah orang yang terdekat dengan Valentine selama ini—tapi benarkah ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda itu. Ia sudah ingin membalas lagi, tapi Lucian merasakan Valentine seperti mengeluarkan aura yang bisa mengunci gerak. Sementara Valentine sendiri dengan ringan seperti meluncur, melangkah ke arah Lucian. Mendorong Lucian sampai punggungnya membentur dinding. Napas Valentine terasa panas menyapu wajah Lucian.

"Tapi aku mengenalmu, aku mengetahui apa yang ada pada seluruh dirimu." desisnya, dengan sebelah tangan bergerak ke arah kepala, menggenggam rambut Lucian, mencengkeramnya. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu perasaanmu padaku, Lucian. Kau terlalu mudah ditebak, kau jatuh cinta padaku. Kau memujaku. Kau bahkan rela melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan padamu."

Selanjutnya Valentine melumat bibir Lucian dengan rakus. Menciumnya seakan menuntaskan dahaga.

"Hentikan… Valentine…" lirih Lucian mencoba untuk mengelak, tidak mau lagi dicium oleh Valentine. Ia berpaling, mengigit bibirnya sendiri, membuat lelehan darah merah mengalir ke dagu.

"Jangan menolakku, Lucian!" amarah Valentine semakin naik. Masih mengekang tubuh Lucian yang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya, menjilat lelehan darah dari bibir pemuda itu.

Perih yang Lucian rasakan membuat matanya berair, pertama kalinya ia menangisi keadaannya. "Hentikan, kau memiliki istri… Bukankah kau mencintai Jocelyn, bahkan dia sedang mengandung anakmu. Jangan lakukan ini padaku…"

Valentine membuat tawa melecehkan. "Aku baru menyadari. Tubuhmu lebih membuatku bergairah."

Tubuh Lucian terlihat ringkih jika dilihat dari cara Valentine menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur. Terlebih dengan perlawanan yang Lucian berikan, yang tidak ada artinya itu menunjukkan betapa lemahnya ia saat ini. Tiap kali Lucian meloloskan diri, mendorong Valentine dan ingin berlari, saat itu pula tamparan atau bahkan cekikan di leher yang ia dapat sebagai balasan. Sekalipun Lucian tidak ingin diperlaukan seperti ini, jika ia tetap melawan itu hanya akan membuat tubuhnya semakin tersakiti. Semakin banyak darah yang mengalir karena selain dari gigitan tanpa sungkan Valentine akan menggoreskan ujung _Kindjal_ pada kulit Lucian.

Percuma saja Lucian menangis, percuma Lucian meratap dengan getaran tubuh yang tiada henti. Valentine sudah sedemikan butanya, bahkan kaos hitamnya saja tadi terenggut dengan satu tarikan keras, Valentine merobeknya tepat di tengah. Entah kemana kekuatan Lucian pergi, ia masih sanggup menerima saat Valentine memperlakukannya seperti ini dulu, tapi sekarang yang Valentine lakukan seperti sengaja membuatnya lebih menderita, kesakitannya, Valentine seperti menikmati jeritan pilunya. Tanpa ampun lagi tubuh Lucian semakin terkoyak—merah darah yang mempermudah Valentine dalam geraknya menerobos paksa tubuh Lucian.

"Panggil namaku, Lucian. Menagislah untukku, merintihlan, dan menjeritlah untukku!"

Lucian merasa bibirnya kebas, ia bahkan menelan darahnya sendiri, ujung bibirnya sudah pecah dari tadi, sebagian lagi terluka karena gigitannya sendiri. Sehancur apapun tubuhnya saat ini, tidak sehancur serpih-serpih kepercayaannya dan perasaannya.

"Va… len… tine…."

Dan Lucian tidak bisa lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Mengerjap pelan, tubuhnya sudah terbungkus selimut tebal. Beberapa kali mengerjap lagi Lucian menyadari ia masih berada di kamar Valentine di Manor. Tubuhnya sakit semua, tidak ada satu hal pun dari perbuatan Valentine yang lepas dari memorinya—sebelum ia pingsan. Apakah ia benar-benar pingsan? Mengerang perlahan. Dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari suatu tempat Manor itu. Hampir bersamaan dengan erangannya sendiri, tapi bukan—Lucian yakin itu bukan suaranya.

"Velentine,"

Kamar ini kosong, Lucian menarik selembar selimut sutra pelapis ranjang Valentine untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan tertatih keluar. Suara jerit memilukan terdengar lagi, jenis suara yang membuat Lucian memegang tengkuknya, suara itu membuat nyalinya ciut. Ia tidak takut terhadap roh, jangankan roh—iblis saja biasa dibunuhinya. Tapi suara ini begitu asing, bukan jenis suara yang pernah didengarnya. Inikah yang membuat Jocelyn ketakutan, batin Lucian.

"Valentine?" Lucian memasuki perpustakaan, Jocelyn mengatakan bawah tanah, tapi bawah tanah yang mana. Dan beruntung Lucian mengetahui satu tempat tersembunyi di Manor ini, ia menggeser salah satu rak buku pelan-pelan, dan menemukan tuas di sana. Memeriksa keadaan sekali lagi—semua masih sepi.

Menarik tuas itu perlahan, ada pintu terbuka di bagian lantai. Secepatnya—dengan tergesa-gesa Lucian menuruni tangga. Ada gemerincing rantai dan suara rintih lirih yang semakin memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap apa yang ada dalam keremangan itu, sayap putih yang terbentang, tubuh yang penuh luka dengan cairan keemasan meleleh, itu adalah warna darah malaikat. Malaikat? Sesosok malaikat terbelenggu dengan ikatan rantai. Malaikat. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Lucian menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ia berlari naik. Mengembalikan tuas dan rak buku, bergegas ke kamar, kemudian menarik selimut seakan dari tadi ia tidak pernah meninggalkan ranjang.

Apa yang dilihatnya itu tidak benar. Lucian tidak percaya akan penglihatannya. Apa yang dilihatnya pasti hanya semacam tipuan.

Entah berapa lama Lucian memejamkan mata, sampai ia merasa ada yang membelai rambut dan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Ia mengenal sentuhan ini, sentuhan Valentine saat mereka masih bersekolah, Valentine yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut—yang membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Sekarang selembut apapun, justru membuat Lucian semakin menelan perih.

"Lucian," suara Valentine terdengar penuh penyesalan.

Lucian mengerjapkan matanya, untuk kesan seolah ia baru bangun dari tidur—atau pingsan. Ia mencoba duduk, Valentine membantunya. Dan tangannya digenggam kemudian.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Valentine, raut wajahnya begitu sedih. Dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku menyakitimu, menyakiti Parabataiku sendiri dan sahabat terbaik yang aku punya. Aku menyesal, Lucian."

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, dan Lucian mudah luluh. Ia seakan langsung bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Valentine. "Kalau kau sahabatku, beritaku aku—jangan seperti ini lagi Valentine."

Valentine masih menggenggam tangan Lucian erat, "Aku melukai perasaanmu juga, kan?"

"Tidak," Lucian menggeleng. "Kalau kau mencintai Jocelyn, tidak masalah denganku."

"Masalahnya, aku tidak bohong saat tubuhmu lebih terasa cocok untukku. Dan aku marah, karena perempuan selalu seperti itu—kau selalu menjaga apapun rahasiaku, kau selalu bisa tutup mulut sekacau apapun aku. Tapi lihat Jocelyn, sedikit mengadu ke Madeline, lalu kemudian mengadu padamu, dan entah mengadu ke siapa lagi. Aku marah, sampai melampiaskannya padamu, dengan menyakitimu lagi." Valentine menerangkan panjang lebar, membelai pipi Lucian yang memar. Kemudian memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup luka itu.

"Jangan! Jangan marah pada istrimu. Dia mengandung anakmu, Valentine."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu, aku pun sangat menginginkan anak itu. Aku akan menajadi seorang ayah, dan membesarkan anakku."

Lucian tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa tersenyum, "Valentine, maukah kau menghentikan semua ini. Circle maksudku," katanya pelan-pelan. "Kembalilah ke arah yang lebih baik. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Piagam, kita bisa memperkuat Piagam untuk menindak Downworlder yang melanggar. Tapi Downworlder banyak yang biasa diajak bekerja sama."

Untuk sesaat raut buas memnyelimuti wajah Valentine, tapi secepat hitungan detik wajah itu kembali ramah, "Akan aku coba."

Senyum Lucian semakin nyata, seakan lukanya selama ini terbayar dengan setimpal. Jika Valentine benar-benar menghentikan memburu Downworlder, itu kemenangannya. Lucian tidak ingin merusak moment ini dengan menanyakan malaikat di ruang bawah tanah, pun tidak ada alasan untuk itu—karena keadaan menjadi hening, sama sekali tidak ada jeritan apapun. Ia juga tidak berniat mengungkit masalah Lilith.

"Apakah parah, luka di tubuhmu?" tanya Valentine.

"Tidak." Lucian menjawab yakin, "Bukankah kau percaya kalau aku ini kuat."

Valentine terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, tidak keberatan kalau kita berburu, Parabataiku? Ada sarang Werewolf yang meresahkan—dari informasi Stephen, sarang itu dihuni serigala yang membunuh ayahku."

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu membereskannya."

Valentine memeluk Lucian, berbisik di telinganya, "Aku akan menjagamu,"

Lucian percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Valentine, mereka membersihkan sarang itu. Valentine sangat ahli bertarung jarak dekat, jadi Lucian pikir Valentine akan mengamankannya saat ia terlalu sibuk dengan busur dan menarik anak panah membidiki Werewolf yang tertangkap matanya. Namun saat Lucian sadar Valentine tidak lagi di sisinya—dan seekor serigala besar sudah menancapkan taring dan gigitan di bahunya.

Berat tubuh serigala yang mengunci Lucian dengan gigitan akhirnya terlepas saat Valentine datang, jangankan membunuh serigala itu, Valentine hanya menatap Lucian yang tergeletak dengan bahu berdarah-darah dengan bengis. Sepatu hitamnya yang tebal menginjak luka Lucian, seakan ingin luka itu lebih parah lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu, Lucian. Dan kau berniat menentangku, aku tidak memerlukan orang yang tidak lagi memiliki kesetiaan penuh kepadaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghalangi jalanku." kata Valentine sambil berjongkok, suaranya benar-benar dingin. Sementara Lucian telah kehilangan kesadarannya. "Kau melihat Lilith, kau juga menyelinap ke ruang bawah tanah dan melihat Ithuriel. Sekarang aku harus mencari tempat lain untuk memindahkan malaikat itu."

Valentine berjalan pergi, ia akan kembali pada Jocelyn dan Circle dengan memasang kesedihan akan Lucian. Kemudian ia ingat sesuatu, kalau belum tentu gigitan wereworf akan mengubah seseorang menjadi werewolf juga. Maka terpaksa ia berbalik, membawa Lucian pulang. Dan memastikan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

Valentine membiarkan Lucian bersembunyi di Fairchild Manor, Jocelyn selalu merawat luka Lucian, dan luka itupun cepat sembuh. Keduanya tidak ada yang melapor pada Clave, dan Valentine berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ia berharap Lucian akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan berubah menjadi werewolf.

Selama tiga minggu Lucian menanti, sampai akhirnya bulan naik dengan penuh. Purnama, dan sinarnya benar-benar terang. Lucian akhirnya berubah, ia merasakan sakit luar biasa pada seluruh tubuhnya—seakan tulang-tulangnya dicabut paksa, perasaan bingung dan gelap ikut menyerangnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan, sampai akhirnya entah beberapa jam kemudian ia terbangun di padang rumput yang sangat jauh dari Manor. Ia berlumuran darah, dan ada ceceran tubuh binatang hutan di sekitar kakinya.

Dengan sangat ketakutan Lucian berlari kembali ke Fairchild Manor, Jocelyn menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya, Lucian dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah belepotan darah, dengan _Tanda _yang sempurna terlucuti dari tubuhnya. Lucian telah berubah menjadi Downworlder.

"Lucian," Valentine menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

Yang dilakukan Valentine adalah menyeret Lucian kembali ke kedalaman hutan, genggaman tangan Valentine begitu erat, seakan memastikan Lucian tidak akan kabur.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu," ucap Valentine kalut, atau hanya berpura-pura.

Lucian dengan segenap kemarahannya mencengkeram kerah jaket kulit Valentine, "Kenapa kau biakan serigala itu menggitku? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjagaku! Kenapa, Valentine?" ia lepaskan tangannya, dan jatuh ke tanah lembab, berlutut disana. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Air mata saja tidak cukup dalam sebagai tanda ia terluka jiwa dan raga.

Valentine menarik sebilah dari _Kindjal_ kesayangannya. Menekan sisi tajamnya pada leher Lucian, tapi yang Valentine tidak tahu mengapa, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tangannya tertahan, bahwa ia tidak sanggup membunuh Lucian. Dan tidak dimengerti alasanya kenapa ia menjadi kehilangan tenaga, ada yang berontak di dalam dadanya. Maka selanjutnya ia mencium belati itu, menyerahkannya pada Lucian.

"Akhiri hidupmu secara terhormat dengan tanganmu sendiri, sebagai Shadowhunter. Jangan biarkan penyakit kotor menguasai tubuhmu."

Itulah kata terakhir yang Lucian dengar dari Valentine. Karena selanjutnya, dengan membawa _Kindjal_ milik Valentine, menggenggamnya erat. Lucian berlari—terus berlari selama berhari-hari. Ia ingin mencari tempat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi ia harus membunuh manusia serigala yang membuatnya seperti ini lebih dahulu. Setelah itu, akan ia akhiri hidupnya seperti permintaan Valentine.

Karena ia tidak tahu lagi untuk apa hidupnya sekarang. Takdir senang sekali mempermainkannya, sekalipun takdir tidak pernah mau berpihak kepadannya. Tubuhnya rusak, perasaannya hanya seperti debu yang berterbangan—betapa hebat Valentine menghancurkan perasaannya itu. Dan terakhir kehidupannya sebagai Nephilim pun terenggut.

Lucian tidak ingin hidup lagi.

-o0o-

Takdir ternyata belum bosan mempermainkan kehidupan Lucian. Katakan ia berhasil membunuh serigala yang membuatnya menjadi Downworlder, namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa membunuh Alpha, justru akan menjadikannya Alpha baru dari Pack itu. Lucian perlahan menerima kehidupannya sebagai serigala, ia tetap menyimpan _Kindjal_-nya. Selalu mengingat bagaimana Valentine mencium belati yang kini selalu ia sandang kemanapun itu.

Pelan ia meminta maaf, karena ia tidak akan bunuh diri. Mengusap pelan lengannya yang dulu terukir tanda Parabatai di sana, terasa begitu miris. Ikatannya dengan Valentine telah terputus, ia tidak bisa merasakan Valentine lagi, tidak ada keselarasan jiwa yang dulu masih ada.

Kemudian tahun Piagam datang, tahun dimana Downworlder dan Shadowhunter akan berkumpul untuk memperbaharui hukum yang mengikat mereka. Lucian mulai mencari isu yang beredar, vampir dan peri sudah beberapa kali mendengungkan kalau Valentine akan merusak Piagam. Dari sana Lucian mengerti, kalau Valentine sama sekali tidak berubah—kalau dirinya ternyata selama ini memang disingkirkan. Lalu ia teringat Michael, bukankah Michael selama ini juga diam-diam tidak setuju dengan gagasan Valentine, apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Dan apakah Jocelyn juga masih aman karena perempuan itu selalu dekat dengan Valentine. Dan apakah anak mereka sudah lahir?

Lucian tidak berani membayangkan lebih jauh lagi. Takut kalau Valentine akan menghancurkan anak dan istrinya, dan kalau ternyata mereka hidup bahagia maka pahit pula untuknya.

"Valentine bersekutu dengan iblis," ucap sesosok fey yang memakai banyak sekali bunga-bungaan di kepalanya.

Lucian hanya mendengarkan, ia berada di sebuah pesta Downworlder yang diadakan di reruntuhan rumah jauh di tengah hutan. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengadakan pesta ini. Seorang warlock kata beberapa makhluk di sini.

"Katanya dia menempatkan banyak jebakan senjata di Aula Malaikat. Aku tidak akan datang ke Alicante," sosok lain yang Lucian tidak mengerti jenisnya menyahut.

"Ada kiriman senjata juga dari markas Iron Sisters," warlock dengan sayap kelelawar di punggung menambahkan.

"Akan terjadi perang besar, kehidupan kita semua terancam. Apa kita harus bersekutu dengan Clave untuk melawan Circle? Aku dengar Valentine mengacau di rapat dan menentang para Dewan."

"Semua Downworlder harus bersatu, Valentine sudah mengumandangkan perang, kita semua tidak bisa diam saja!"

Kepala Lucian mendadak sakit mendengar semua itu, apakah yang dibicarakan para Downworler di sini benar-benar Valentine-nya? Ia tidak bisa lagi tinggal diam kalau begitu, sebagai salah satu pimpinan pack werewolf yang ternyata lumayan besar, Lucian jelas akan hadir di Piagam. Sudah cukup, ia tidak akan kabur, ia akan menunjukkan diri, dan menghadapi Valentine kalau perlu.

.

Hari Piagam benar-benar datang. Yang Lucian lakukan pertama kali setelah sampai di Alicante adalah ke Manor, Alicante terbuka dan banyak sekali rombongan Downworlder dari berbagai kaum yang berpapasan dengannya tadi. Lucian masih bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, kemudian ia lihat Valentine keluar dari Manornya bersama Jocelyn, sekarang ia merasa begitu marah karena kenapa setelah sekian lama, bahkan dirinya saja sudah berubah menjadi werewolf tapi perasaan sialnya masih ada. Masih terasa sesak yang membuatnya ingin melolong—benar, ia ingin melolong, bukan lagi berteriak.

Maka selanjutnya, Lucian pun segera berangkat ke Aula Malaikat beserta packnya. Keadaan masih terkendali. Untuk sesaat ia berpikir isu yang berhembus bahwa Valentine akan mengacau itu tidak benar. Tapi semua kemudian benar-benar terjadi, ketika perwakilan dari Downworlder akan maju menandatangani Piagam. Valentine berdiri kemudian menghunus senjata, dan seluruh anggota Circle pun mengikuti. Yang Lucian tidak habis pikir adalah jumlah pengikut Valentine, saat ia masih bersama Valentine anggota mereka tidak sebanyak ini.

Ledakan terjadi, benar kalau Aula Piagam sudah dipasangi jebakan. Dan dengan itu, werewolf, warlock, peri, dan vampire pun menyerbu anggota Circle. Ini adalah pertempuran terburuk yang pernah Lucian alami.

Lucian masih berdiri di atas kakinya, ia tidak berubah menjadi werewolf. Tangannya menggenggam pedang, dan sebelah lagi membawa _Kindjal_. Ia melihat sekeliling, mayat-mayat teronggok begitu saja, baik mayat Nephilim dan Downworlder. Dan di sebelahnya, seorang warlock dengan penampilan—yang sempat-sempatnya di situasi seperti ini memakai dandanan glitter warna-warni terlihat membakar anggota Circle dengan api biru. Api yang selanjutnya berubah menjadi tombak kemudian terlempar ke sembarang arah. Terserah saja menurut Lucian, ia hanya mencari keberadaan Valentine, dan saat menemukan kilau terang rambut pirang di kejauhan, ia bersusah payah menembus kerumunan dan berusaha untuk tidak terbunuh.

Di bawah patung besar Malaikat, Valentine membunuhi peri dengan sambaran kasar belatinya. Dan saat melihat Lucian datang, pemuda itu tersenyum sengit dan ganas.

"Manusia serigala yang bertarung dengan pedang dan belati," kata Valentine, "Sama anehnya dengan anjing yang makan dengan pisau dan garpu."

"Kau tahu pedang ini, kau juga tahu belati ini," balas Lucian. "Kau juga tahu siapa aku, kalau mau menyebutku, gunakan namaku!" lanjutnya, ia berteriak dengan putus asa.

Valentine mengibaskan belatinya, darah disana terciprat. "Aku tidak tahu nama seorang setengah manusia. Dulu… aku punya seorang teman, pemuda terhormat yang mati sebelum membiarkan darahnya tercemar." katanya, ia kemudian mengangkat belatinya, "Seharusnya aku membunuhmu ketika sempat!"

Keduanya saling menerjang. Garis akhir takdir yang mempermainkan mereka adalah di tempat ini, sama seperti permulaannya yang dimulai di Alicante juga. Semuanya, bermula dari sahabat, semua berjalan begitu indah dengan pelukan kehangatan. Kini berakhir dengan napsu untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain—lucu sekali kalau mengingat seperti apa mereka dulu. Pertarungan di sekeliling Valentine dan Lucian masih terus membara, yang semakin lama anggota Circle terdesak. Lucian bahkan melihat Robert dan Maryse sudah melempar senjatanya dan kabur, beberapa menyerahkan diri, Clave dan Downworlder berhasil menguasai Aula Malaikat.

Circle yang akhirnya kalah membuat Valentine menggeram marah, ia berbalik meraih seekor kuda dan bergegas pergi. Yang Lucian tahu ia tidak akan membiarkannya, ia berubah menjadi serigala lalu mengejar kuda itu sekuat tenaga. Ia melolong dengan keras, membuat kuda yang dinaiki Valentine ketakutan, dan kehilangan kendali, kemudian membuat Valentine terjatuh dari sana.

"VALENTINE!" cepat Lucian kembali mentranformasi dirinya menjadi manusia. "Inikah yang kau inginkan? Kau lihat sendiri, kau ingin menghancurkan Downworlder, tapi yang terjadi adalah Downworlder akhirnya bekerja sama dengan Clave untuk menghancurkanmu. Apa kau puas?!"

Dengan kecepatan yang sampai sekarang tidak Lucian mengerti Valentine telah bangkit, berdiri dengan cepat, dan menarik belati berbahan perak dari sabuk di pinggangnya. Namun Lucian lebih siap, ia lebih dulu berkelit ke arah belakang tubuh Valentine, dan menodongkan _Kindjal_nya di leher mantan Parabatainya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan ini,"

"Kau yang mengajariku."

Valentine tertawa, parau. "Bunuh aku kalau begitu, kau tahu pasti di bagian mana harus menggoreskan belati itu untuk menghabisi nyawaku dengan cepat." katanya, namun saat ia menyadari—belati itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh kulit lehernya. "Kau tidak akan bisa, Lucian. Kau tidak kuat membunuhku, kau mencintaiku, ingat?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak mencintai Valentine yang ini!"

Suara tawa Valentine lebih nyaring, bercampur kebengisan. "Aku adalah Valentine yang sama, seperti inilah aku sejak semula."

Menarik lengan Lucian, memutarnya, dan merebut belati yang Lucian pegang, Valentine membalik keadaan. Lucian sudah pasrah saja jika Valentine akan membunuhnya, ia tahu pasti. Sejak masih muda, ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Valentine. Ia menyadari dirinya, bahkan kekuatan yang ia punya selama ini juga berasal dari Valentine, lalu bagaimana mungkin ia gunakan kekuatan itu untuk melawan sumbernya.

"Dan aku harus benar-benar membunuhmu kali ini, Lucian!" Valentine berteriak, marah dengan keadaannya. Marah dengan semua hal di dunia ini.

"Kau bisa membunuhku sejak dulu, kau lebih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengambil nyawaku. Lakukan saja kalau itu memang maumu!" seperti tidak ingin kalah, Lucian membalas teriakan Valentine. "Bukankah aku sama seperti yang lain, seperti warlock yang kau bunuh setelah kau gunakan memanggil Lilith. Seperti anggota Circle yang kau tinggalkan di Aula Piagam sekarang. Aku… Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi, begitu, Valentine? Dan kau menyingkirkanku, mengumpankanku pada manusia serigala. Mengubahku menjadi seperti ini?!"

"DIAM!" Valentine melepas belati yang digunakan menahana Lucian, belati itu jatuh di tanah kering. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" ia berganti mengambil belati peraknya lagi, menempelkan senjata itu di tubuh Lucian.

Lucian mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya seperti terbakar—dan terbakar secara nyata.

"Aku membencimu, Lucian! Aku sangat membencimu!" nada putus asa yang sekarang Valentine gunakan dalam tiap kata-katanya. "Aku membenci perasaan yang membuatku lemah. Aku membenci kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa sanggup untuk membunuhmu. Tidak hanya dulu, bahkan sekarangpun aku tidak bisa!" Valentine benar-benar putus asa, bukan dibuat-buat, bukan pula sekedar kesan. Belati peraknya bahkan menyusul jatuh ke tanah.

Lucian terduduk, ia gemetar kesakitan karena efek belati perak masih menyiksa tubuhnya, perak adalah kelemahan manusia serigala. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Valentine. Sampai Valentine menyentuh pipinya kemudian membelainya singkat, sebelum beralih ke tengkuknya dan menariknya mendekat. Sangat dekat sampai didengarnya suara Valentine tepat di telinga.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikan Valentine hanya seperti dengung, "Jika kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhmu." Valentine berbalik, sebelum pergi ia melihat Lucian sekali lagi melewati bahunya. "Tapi ingat, Lucian, kau akan menyesali apa yang telah kau lakukan."

Mengetahui fakta bahwa dicintai oleh seorang Valentine Morgenstern justru tidak membuat Lucian merasa senang. Itu hanya menimbulkan luka baru yang semakin sulit sembuh, lebih menyakitkan. Jika ia bisa menerima keadaan perasaannya yang tak pernah Valentine pedulikan, sekarang ia tidak bisa menerimanya—ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Valentine mencintainya, kenapa Valentine juga yang menghancurkannya. Apakah ia tidak bisa memiliki kehidupannya sendiri—apakah ia tidak bisa menikmati cintanya sendiri. Lucian berteriak, sakit dari belati perak sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Lucian berpikir bahwa kematian saja tidak akan semenyedihkan seperti ini.

Entah berapa lama Lucian berdiam di tempatnya. Valentine meninggalkannya, memang seperti itulah Valentine, pada akhirnya meninggalkannya dalam penderitaan, mengembalikan dirinya pada kesengsaraan. Namun kemudian mata serigalanya yang lebih tajam dari mata manusia atau bahkan Nephilim menangkap asap membumbung dari Manor kediaman Valentine.

Ia segera bangkit, menyambar _Kindjal_ di tanah, kemudian berubah menjadi serigala dan memburu tempat itu. Ia melihat Jocelyn bersimpuh disana sambil menangis. Api yang membakar manor jelas api sihir, api biasa tidak mungkin menghancurkan bangunan sebesar manor dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Dan di sana terdapat tulang belulang—tulang belulang manusia, masih bisa dikenali dengan jelas. Liontin perak Valentine dan lencana Circle berkilauan di atas tumpukan belulang yang lain, ada juga tulang seorang anak kecil yang setengah hancur.

Lucian seakan tidak percaya itu adalah Valentine dan anaknya. Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Ia diam, membawa Jocelyn pergi dari manor yang berubah menjadi tumpukan arang itu kemudian. Jocelyn masih syok dan histeris. Jocelyn menangisi putranya—tulang belulang anak-anak itu.

Pada kenyataanya akhirnya Piagam kembali disepakati, Lucian ikut menandatanganinya. Dan Clave mempercayai kalau tulang belulang itu adalah Valentine. Semua seakan bersuka cita dengan kenyataan semu. Namun Lucian sama sekali tidak percaya kalau itu adalah Valentine, Valentine pasti masih hidup di suatu tempat. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakannya. Setelahnya ia memilih pergi, meninggalkan Idris, menjauh dari Jerman dan Perancis, menjauh dari Eropa. Menjauh dari kehidupan Shadowhunter—dan bukankah ia sudah lama jauh dari kehidupan itu. Ia akan mengubur semuanya, ia hapus namanya sendiri. Dan seandainya bisa ia akan menghapus masa lalunya, menghapus cintanya, menghapus cinta Valentine. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa, maka Lucian hanya menyerahkan perasaannya pada waktu, untuk mengikis habis semuanya.

Satu yang pasti, tidak ada lagi Lucian Graymark, pemuda itu sudah mati bersama menghilangnya Valentine Morgenstern. Sekarang hanya akan ada Luke Garroway.

Seorang manusia serigala.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

"Luke,"

Gadis kecil itu berambut merah. Berlari ke arahnya yang duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku taman di antara gedung-gedung menjulang di New York.

"Hei, Clary!" Lucian meraih bocah itu, memangkunya kemudian. "Mana mamamu?"

"Membeli kanvas di sana," bocah itu menunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual peralatan melukis. Namun kemudian ia tampak bersedih, "Mama selalu diam jika aku menanyakan papa, aku ingin tahu papaku seperti apa, dan mama tidak mau bercerita."

Luke membelai rambut merah bocah itu. Ia tahu Jocelyn membohongi putrinya—putri Valentine. "Aku mengenal papamu, saat kami masih sekolah."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu papamu… Dia menjadi anggota militer Amerika, jadi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." Luke tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi mendukung kebohongan Jocelyn.

Clary tampak semakin murung, ia bersandar pada dada Luke, dan membiarkan Luke memeluknya. "Lalu papa meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil," ia melihat wajah Luke yang masih lembut seperti dulu, terasa keteduhan dalam pancaran mata pria itu, "Kalau begitu ceritakan papaku saat kalian masih sekolah,"

Sambil masih membelai rambut Clary, Luke menyelami memorinya yang tersisa. Memori saat ia dan Valentine masih di Akademi, di Alicante. Saat bercanda bersama di halaman sekolah ada Stephen, Robert, dan Michael bersamanya. Lalu berkuda menyusuri padang rumput, berbagi kebahagiaan dan senyum yang tulus. Sosok yang mengajarinya berbagai hal, dan memanah—ia ingat begitu ahli dalam memanah, serta kebaikan hati Valentine yang membuat Luke jatuh cinta. Hanya sebatas itu yang Luke pertahankan. Hanya sebatas kenangan saat sekolah yang ia gunakan untuk mengingat Valentine.

"Papamu… Adalah pemuda yang luar biasa."

* * *

Done!

Well, sekarang saya mau ketemu Sebastian Monroe dan Alexander Grayson. Karena beberapa hari saya telah mengabaikan mereka demi menyelesaikan kisah Valentine dan Lucian ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan siapapun yang membaca. Karena prinsip saya dalam membuat fic adalah untuk kepuasan pribadi, tidak mengikuti permintaan siapapun, tidak mengikuti selera pasar.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk Kak Ai, yang sudah mengirimkan semangat dan bergalon-galon kopi. 8D Setelah baca ini, jangan benci Valentine, kak.. Dia tetap Papa Val bagi kita.

Terima kasih juga untuk siapapun yang membaca sampai sini.


End file.
